Wakiya Murasaki
Appearance Wakiya is quite tall compared to other characters his age. He has sharply slanted blue eyes and blonde spiky hair which he wears in a ponytail. His regular attire consists of a purple jacket with a red wyvern emblem as a design, a gold spike on each shoulder of the jacket, a white belt with a silver "W" emblem belt, purple pants, black knee-length boots and black-and-yellow fingerless gloves with white-and-black cuffs. Personality Wakiya is a highly self-confident and competitive character who possesses a sharp mind and excellent analytical skills. His extreme self-confidence has proven to be a double-edged sword: while it has greatly helped him to win more battles, it has also caused him to underestimate some of his opponents, such as when he said that Valt Aoi only got lucky in his matches and ignored him because he was not a worthy opponent, only to be beaten by him later in the series. He strongly believes in his Beyblade's strong wall of defense and taunts Shu Kurenai after winning his battle in the District Tournament. He is often seen riling up his opponents in an attempt to make them lose their focus on the match, and he uses this strategy to his advantage. Due to the fact that he had been raised to always get his way growing up and his parents were usually busy, Wakiya can be rather bossy and has a feeling of entitlement. This often caused him to try to take control of the team, even after accepting Valt as captain. He is also rather blunt at times. This frequently led to him clashing with Rantaro. Another one of Wakiya's flaws is his pride. He's a very strong Blader and he knows it, but he firmly believes that no one can ever beat him, and his pride can often blind him to his faults. Wakiya tends to get frustrated easily when things don't work out the way he wants them to. For example, he slowly loses his patience when he realizes that he can't beat Valt as easily as he thought during their battle in episode 12. He also becomes upset when he loses to Xander Shakadera in the Team Tournament, and runs off to kick the wall in anger, wondering how he didn't win. Despite this, Wakiya has a kind side, especially shown towards his practice partner and friend Hoji Konda. He will also sometimes help others if they are in a tight spot. This is further shown when he went out to rescue Toko and Nika after they got lost in a storm and even going out of his way to stall his match in episode 40 in order to buy Valt some time (due to being late via a fake phone call). He seems to have mellowed out considerably over the course of the series. He has since become fiercely protective of his friends, and this is especially true in Evolution, when he told his friends about Shu going AWOL and organized a group mission to look for him. He also later voiced his suspicions about the International Blader's Cup to Kristina Kuroda, by stating how there were unranked Bladers from the Snake Pit Organization who were competing in said tournament. Wakiya is also a perfectionist and hates failure. This is especially shown in episode 45, where he loses against Shu in the Individual Tournament and runs off in tears, overwhelmed by feelings of insecurity and uselessness. Fortunately, Hoji reassures him that he is indeed a strong Blader, and that he is not someone who would give up after a defeat. He is shown to be athletic and is a fast runner. He is hardworking when it comes to Beyblade and undergoes rigorous training, even entering tournaments with extra weights on under his usual outfit. As shown a few times in the anime, Wakiya has a crippling fear of heights, a.k.a. acrophobia. This was first shown in episode 28 when he showed reluctance in helping the twins get a piece of fruit from a high tree branch and while he was helping them cross an old bridge. Perfect examples in Evolution include episode 16 while attempting to zipline across a ravine and episode 19, where he had to battle Violet Eye and Red Eye on a long, narrow bridge over a chasm in the Snake Pit. Biography Background Wakiya grew up being raised by his servants since his parents were always too busy, which led to him to being used to always getting his way. This attitude also led to him not having many friends because of his attitude. One day, a man who worked for Wakiya's father introduced him to his son, Hoji. The two soon became friends, with Wakiya even teaching Hoji how to Beyblade. Beyblade Burst (anime) Wakiya along with Hoji Konda Enter the District tournament. After losing to Shu Kurnai the previous year Wakiya is determended to get back to the final and beat him. He thinks all bladers in the tournament exept Shu are bad. He said any win they get is luck. After wining the first 4 rounds and moving to the semi finals Wakiya sends a bread orter to the Aoi's. when Valt comes they have a battle. Valt loses 3 battles and falls into a tater tadrum. in the actallel match Wakiya loses 3-1. He qualifys for the Regional where after wining the first round he faces Hoji Konda in which he wins. This Qualifys him for the nathionals In the Team nathonals His team The Beigoma Achademy BeyClub makes it al the way to the final match against team Rideout. Unfortunly Wakiya had no input on Rideout wining. in the indivisal Nationals Wakiya gets to the third round where he has a rematch against Shu. Despite knowing his tricks and stealing the first point Wakiya loses. Because of this Wakiya almost quits blading. but Hoji gives him some incouagement and he continues blading. Beyblade Burst Evolution After the Nationals Ataru Okinaka comes to Wakiya and evolves Wild Wryvron into Tempest Wryvron. They for Sunbat United. After Wakiya requtes Silas Karlisle he Challeges BC Sol to a friendly deul where his team loses. Wakiya along with Diago Kurogami go to BC Sol to tell them about Shu's disapuetce. They head to Mexico where Wakiya said Shu is. at the Snake Pit. Cuza joins them and after finding Red Eye they go in. Wakiya fights Violet Eye, but its above a high pit. after conqering hights vhe loses to both Violet Eye and Red Eye they all leave. In the world league Wakiya Wins the first round but in the second he loses to Xander Shakadera. after Telling BC Sol about Lui challenging Red Eye. they head to where the battle takes place. when Red Eye loses his mask breaks reveling Shu Kurnai. Wakiya is Shoked beyond belief. After picking Up Valts Friends he heads to america were he helps Valt win the Final against Shu. Beyblades * Wyvron Armed Massive: Wakiya's primary Beyblade in the Beyblade Burst manga. * Wild Wyvron Vertical Orbit: Wakiya's primary Beyblade in the Beyblade Burst anime. * Tempest Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic: Wakiya's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Evolution. * Tempest Wyvron 4 Atomic: Wakiya's Beyblade without the use of the Glaive Disc Frame, giving Wyvron an increase in speed, and the ability to use Super Tempest Attack. Special Moves * Shield Launch: A launch that angles Wyvron so that it successfully can claim the center of the Beystadium and shield itself from incoming attacks. * Shield Crash: Wyvron takes its opponents attack and uses the momentum of climbing the Beystadium's slope to crash head-on with the opponent. * Hyper Shield Crash: A stronger version of the Shield Crash in where Wyvron goes to the top of the green edge on the stadium and crashes down with even more force. * Tempest Shield: Wyvron uses its free-spinning Energy Layer to create a tornado of wind to block incoming strikes. * Super Tempest Attack: Wyvron rides along the green edge on the Beystadium to gain speed and power, then bounces off it to attack. This move can only be used with the Glaive Disc Frame removed. Beybattles Beyblade Burst (anime) Beyblade Burst Evolution Anime Apperances Beyblade Burst (anime) * Episode 01 - Let's Go! Valtryek! * Episode 02 - Kerbeus: Guard Dog of the Underworld! * Episode 03 - Blast-Off! Rush Launch! * Episode 04 - Beyblade Club: Let's Get Started! * Episode 05 - Into the Darkness! Dark Doomscizor * Episode 06 - Get Ready! Crash Course! * Episode 07 - The Flash Launch! It's Crazy Fast! * Episode 08 - A Powerful Opponent! Hyper Horusood! * Episode 09 - Wyvron in the Way! * Episode 10 - Get Over It! Trust in Valtryek! * Episode 11 - Spryzen's Despair! * Episode 12 - Shield Crash Menace! * Episode 14 -'The Battle We Promised!' * Episode 15 - A Fierce Battle! Valtryek Versus Spryzen! * Episode 22 - Valtryek Awakens! * Episode 23 - Lonely Doomscizor! * Episode 24 - Full Strength, for Real! * Episode 25 - The Mysterious Masked Blader! * Episode 26 - Let's Do This Thing! * Episode 27 - Training Camp! The Biting Stadium! * Episode 28 - Mountains! Rivers! A Huge Stormy Adventure! * Episode 29 - Eye On The Prize! * Episode 30 - The Winged Snake! Quetziko! * Episode 31 - Teachings of a Legend! * Episode 32 - Cyclone Power! * Episode 33 - Mega Flames! Dual Sabers! * Episode 34 - The Beasts Bare Their Fangs! * Episode 35 - Primal Attack! Beast Betromoth! * Episode 36 - Rideout Rising! * Episode 37 - Next Stop, Team Finals! * Episode 38 - Battle to the Finish! Lost Luinor! * Episode 39 - Into the Vortex! Lost Spiral! * Episode 40 - All In! Going Solo! * Episode 41 - Nepstrius' Trap! * Episode 42 - Jumbo Jormuntor! The Venomous Snake! * Episode 43 - Winged Launch! * Episode 44 - Roar! Battle of the Beasts! * Episode 45 - Spryzen vs Wyvron! * Episode 46 - Battle for the Top! Valt vs Xander! * Episode 47 - Star Battle! * Episode 48 - Semi-Finals! Spin Versus Speed! * Episode 49 - Old Rivals! Lui Versus Shu! * Episode 50 - Overthrowing the King! * Episode 51 - Final Showdown! Victory Valtryek! ''' Beyblade Burst Evolution * Episode 03 - '''Drain Fafnir! Winding Up! * Episode 04 - Whirlwind! Tempest Wyvron! * Episode 05 - Surprise Attack! Kinetic Satomb! * Episode 08 - Season Opener! European League! * Episode 10 - Free to Launch! * Episode 15 - Ghasem! The Airborne Blader! * Episode 16 - Shadow Magic! The Snake Pit! * Episode 17 - Shadow Magic! The Snake Pit! * Episode 18 - The Underground Maze! * Episode 19 - Secret Fire! Red Eye! * Episode 22 - Blast Jinnius! Caller of Storms! * Episode 23 - Infinity Stadium! Raul's Challenge! * Episode 24 - World League! Setting the Stage! * Episode 27 - Worlds Collide! Home Turf! * Episode 28 - Vampire! Deep Caynox! * Episode 35 - To the Podium! * Episode 36 - Lúinor vs. Spryzen! * Episode 40 - Bow Down! Boom Khalzar! * Episode 42 - BC Sol Scorcher! * Episode 48 - Teamwork! To the Semi-Finals! '''(Flashback) * Episode 50 - '''Breaking Point! Bursting Through! * Episode 51 - A Champion is Crowned! Beyblade Burst Turbo * Episode 07 - 'Curtains Rise! The Lúinor Cup! '(Flashback) Relationships Valt Aoi Wakiya initally had an indifferent attitude towards Valt due to not seeing him as a worthy opponent. After Valt defeated him in episode 12, however, his behavior towards him started to change and eventually, Wakiya came to respect Valt as both a friend and fellow Blader. After spending a couple of episodes jockeying with Valt for the position of Team Captain of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, in episode 28, Wakiya ultimately decided that Valt should be the leader, likely as thanks for helping him earlier. However, there were a few moments when Wakiya questioned Valt's leadership, and was the most vocal whenever something went wrong. Though he usually tries to deny it, Wakiya is shown to care deeply about Valt in later episodes, to the point where he delayed his match in episode 40 in order to buy Valt some time after he showed up late. Shu Kurenai Wakiya considers Shu to be his biggest rival and constantly trains to become better than him. Shu likewise is aware of Wakiya's desire to beat him, but disapproves of the latter's mocking of Valt, saying it won't do him any favors. When the two had their battle in episode 45, Wakiya (begrudgingly) admits that he was able to become stronger because of Shu. In response, Shu nods, showing how their relationship as rivals grew. In Evolution, Wakiya was the the one who informed the others that Shu had mysteriously disappeared and organized a group search in Mexico to find him, showing just how concerned he was for his friend. Daigo Kurogami Daigo and Wakiya have at least some sort of mutual respect for each other. Before Daigo became friends with Valt and the other members of the BeyClub, he was often seen interacting with Wakiya. Wakiya is well aware of Daigo's ominous tactics, suggesting that they have known each other for a while. Hoji Konda Hoji's father works at the company that Wakiya's father owns, which is how the two met. It is implied that Hoji and Wakiya have known each other for a long time, as Wakiya has stated that "Hoji's trained with me since day one." Hoji is one of the few characters that Wakiya openly shows kindness towards, as they have a close and friendly relationship. It is revealed in episode 24 that Wakiya taught Hoji how to Beyblade. Hoji is also one of the only people able to reassure Wakiya and boost his self-esteem after a defeat. In Evolution, Hoji knew Wakiya well enough to know that he was searching for a good strategist for his team, which he found in Ataru Okinaka. Rantaro Kiyama Wakiya and Rantaro had limited interactions early on, but that changed after the former joined the BeyClub. However, their relationship was rocky, due to the fact that Rantaro heavily disapproved of Wakiya's arrogance and bossy attitude. The two frequently butted heads, and often had to be broken up by Daigo. Eventually, the two came to respect one another, although they still occasionally got into disagreements. Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi Wakiya seems to have a soft spot for Valt's younger siblings, since he treats them with more respect than he does with Valt. This is shown when Toko and Nika get lost in a storm while attempting to retrieve a fruit as a trophy for the winning team, prompting a concerned Wakiya to go out and look for them. When he found them, he initially scolded them for running off before comforting them when he saw them crying, and the three later worked together to cross an old bridge (despite Wakiya's fear of heights). Toko and Nika later gave the fruit they had picked to Wakiya as a gift, something that he genuinely appreciated. Sasaki and Shindo Sasaki and Shindo are two other Bladers whom Wakiya trains with besides Hoji. While not much has been observed between them, it can be assumed that Wakiya treats them with the same level of respect as Hoji. Sasaki and Shindo likewise seem to be on good terms with Wakiya and usually cheer him on in battle, though they sometimes disagree with his intense training regimes. Silas Karlisle Silas and Wakiya were on the same team for the first few episodes of Evolution but Silas left after their match against BC Sol due to Wakiya's extreme bossiness. Cuza Ackermann Wakiya initially showed some hostility towards Cuza when they met in Mexico. At first, he refused to let Cuza tag along on the gang's journey to find Shu, but he eventually conceded on the condition that he keep his pet bird, Carl under control. While he was initially impressed with the bird's ability to navigate through the jungle, Wakiya got annoyed at Cuza when Carl ate a trail of breadcrumbs meant to help find their way back to the airport. When the group encounter a ravine that they have to zipline across, Wakiya's acrophobia prevents him from doing so, leading to Cuza having to push Wakiya across the wire, much to the latter's chagrin. Quotes * "I hope you had fun, because to be honest I was a little bored." * "He's nothing more than a nuisance to me." -saying that Valt isn't a problem for him. * "As if that's going to work against my Shield Crash!" * "So lame. I was hoping for more of a challenge." * "We need to focus on the big picture here." * "He's been training under me. What did you expect?" * (laughs) "Your blue face is almost as good as your red one!" -poking fun at Valt's "zombie" state. * "I've encountered a painfully enthusiastic obstacle between Shu and I. We're going to start training right away." -after Valt defeats him in the District Tournament. * "Down, boy! I've got limits! Boundaries! Can't you see I need personal space!?" - trying to stop Valt from hugging him. * "A draw? What do you mean 'a draw'? Why am I having so much trouble with this little punk?!" * "If someone loses a point, their team gets it back. That's how teams work. You said that, remember?" * "This hand betrayed me! Hear that!? I wasn't good enough to beat Shu!" * "Get in the game! I didn't come here just to hear you whine!" * "If only I had wings like Carl..." * "You'd better keep control of that bird; 'cause if I spot even one birdseed on my plane, you're gone. - Wakiya telling Cuza to keep tabs on Carl. * "OH, THANKS FOR NOTHING! NOW, THAT'S ALL I'M GONNA BE THINKING ABOUT!" * "I don't even wanna touch the rope! There's no way I wanna be the rope!" - having to face his acrophobia * "This can't be a coincidence. I know you chose me for this match because you heard about my fear of heights! I see right through you!" - when facing Violet Eye * "If you'd like to become a popsicle, then be my guest!" * "If Shu's not there, I'm gonna be so mad!" - after being pushed across a zipline. * "He may has well have tied his hands behind his back." - after Valt managed to defeat him with his eyes closed. * "Watch this, we're coming in for a Hyper Shield Crash!" - during his battle with Joshua Burns. * "That's not good enough! That being said, your pasta might change my mind. - after Shu apologizes for his time as Red Eye * "We've traveled the seven seas. Aoi, Matey!"